Beneath the Surface
by LilyannaSpiritOfTheCheetah
Summary: Seven-year-old Harry Potter has come to the conclusion that none of the adults in his life can be trusted to take care of him. Knowing he must look out for himself, Harry takes the first opportunity he gets to do just that.
1. Accidental Magic

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Accidental Magic**

* * *

Seven-year-old Harry Potter looked around the playground in awe. It was very rare that he got to come here. Usually he'd be locked in his cupboard while his aunt took his cousin out, but today he got lucky. Today there were roofers working on the house and they had seen him earlier that morning so Aunt Petunia couldn't pretend to only have one child in the house. Dudley had thrown a fit in the car on the way over, not wanting Harry to ruin his fun, so the moment they'd arrived Aunt Petunia had sat him down in the sandbox and told him to play there. Harry didn't care. He was outside and around children that didn't know him as Dudley Dursley's freak of a cousin. Not that anyone was playing with him. They still found him odd, if for no other reason than he was in the sandbox with the three and four year olds, but at least they weren't running away like anyone who knew who Harry was; Dudley had a way of ensuring Harry never made any friends. Enjoying his day out, Harry didn't notice when the sandbox emptied out and a shadow fell over him.

"Hello Dudley." He said hesitantly, knowing his cousin wasn't here to play with him. In response Dudley stomped on the sandcastle Harry had made. "Now that wasn't very nice, Dudley." Harry's voice took on a sarcastic tone, which Dudley decided he didn't like.

"You're such a freak, Potter." He said, shoving Harry forward and into the sand.

"So you say everyday. Now why don't you skip along and go coerce another adolescent into being your companion." Dudley's eyes narrowed as he thought on what Harry had said. He wasn't the brightest boy around, in fact it was because of his parents complaining to the principal that Dudley had hadn't been held back a grade, so it took him a moment whenever bigger words were used. This made it Harry's favourite pastime to use words that confused his cousin.

"So…so I should…"

"Go persecute another." Harry began to re-make his sandcastle as he waited for Dudley to catch up. Unluckily for him, Dudley chose to stomp on his castle again as he thought and Harry grew frustrated. It was then that things began to go wrong, as they always did whenever Harry got frustrated or scared. The next thing he knew Dudley was pushed to the side as the sand began to re-arrange itself into the biggest sandcastle Harry had ever seen. Harry stared in awe, though others thought differently.

"Mum, did you see that?!"

"The sandcastle made itself!"

"No, that boy did it!"

"It was like magic!"

"Mum!" Dudley cried. "Mum, Harry pushed me!" Harry swallowed hard and backed away as his aunt stormed over.

"What did you do?" She hissed, grabbing his arm, not caring that she was hurting him, and dragging him away. "What did you do, you little freak?!"

"Nothing! The sandcastle made itself, I swear!"

"Sandcastles don't just make themselves." She hissed again as they neared the car.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Petunia turned towards the voice that spoke and immediately became a simpering fool as she did whenever she had to explain something odd that the Potter boy had done. Her persona disappeared though when she saw the stick he was carrying.

"You!" She growled. "Was it you who did that? How dare you use that…unnaturalness around normal folks!"

"I beg your pardon?" The man was confused.

"We have no use for your kind here," She nodded to the stick. "Leave us alone!"

"Ah, so you are aware." The man became all business. "In that case, my name is Kingsley Shacklebolt and I am an Obliviator for the Ministry of Magic."

"I said go away!" He seemed unperturbed by Petunia's growing anger.

"We detected underage magic at this location exactly four and a half minutes ago, and in accordance with the International Statute of Secrecy I was dispatched here to ensure the Statute remains in tact. Are you, a muggle, aware of magic under Clause 73, Sub-section 3? In other words do you have a witch or wizard in your immediate family?"

"Witch or wizard? Mum what's he walking about?"

"Quiet, Dudley!" Petunia hissed and it was the shock that he was actually told to shut up that had Dudley doing as he was told. Petunia then turned back to the man and seemed to think on what he'd said, eventually deciding that cooperating with him would get them out of there the fastest. "Yes. My sister." Harry's head shot up; he knew of only one sister of his aunt's.

"You mean my mum was a witch?!" He cried loudly, forgetting the golden rule of staying quiet given the situation. Kingsley turned his attention towards Harry then and he seemed a bit surprised.

"Your mother was a witch?" Harry looked confused.

"I dunno. Aunt Petunia never talks about my mum and dad. They died in a car crash you see when I was a baby. But she's only got the one sister that I know of so mum must be a witch, mustn't she?" Harry so clearly wanted to believe it, to believe that there was something special about his mum, about him. Kingsley looked even more surprised.

"A car crash kill a witch and wizard?" He grew suspicious and looked to Petunia. "Just what is going on here, ma'am?" Petunia stayed quiet a little too long for Kingsley's taste and so he raised his stick and pointed it at Harry, muttering under his breath. A bright light shot out and hit Harry in the chest though it didn't hurt him. A second later, Kingsley's eyes turned furious as he again looked to Petunia.

"This young man's magical core is severely underdeveloped!" He growled. With another muttered word and wave of the stick a liver lynx appeared, stared at Kingsley for a moment and took off into the air. "My boss is on his way and will handle this. Until then you must remain here-"

"Absolutely not!" Petunia said, doing her best to keep her voice low. "I am not going to stand here and waste my time answering your stupid questions. You want him, take him! We never wanted him to begin with!" Releasing Harry, she stormed off taking Dudley with her. Harry was at a loss for words, torn between running after her and knowing that whatever was to happen now couldn't be any worse than living with his aunt and uncle. Wanting to learn more about his parents, Harry made to decision to stay with the man who suddenly seemed at a loss of what to do. With an unconformable cough, Kingsley bent down to Harry's level.

"What's your name, son?"

"Harry, sir. Harry Potter." The look on Kingsley's face would have been comical were the situation clearly not so serious. It took several moments of staring and stuttering for Kingsley to form a coherent word.

"Harry Potter you said?" He all but whispered. Harry nodded. "May I?" He reached forward, towards Harry's forehead and it was all Harry needed to pull his bangs back and reveal the only interesting thing about himself: the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "Dear Merlin." It was at that moment that a pop sounded next to them and a man who hadn't been there a second ago appeared. "Director Fudge!" Kingsley cried, jumping up at the sight of him.

"Shacklebolt." The man greeted. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I didn't know it would be you who came, sir, my apologies." He waved him off.

"The entire department is out dealing with an airborne potion gone wrong, it's seen sixty-three muggles grow extra limbs, I was the only one left. Now, it's not like you to call unless necessary, so what is the matter, Shacklebolt?"

"Accidental underage magic, sir." He reported. "Routine obliviation until I discovered that the young lad's magical core is severely underdeveloped. He also had no idea that he was a wizard, sir." Fudge looked angry, but didn't even spare Harry a glance.

"How muggles can abuse their own I'll never know." He muttered. "Take the boy to St. Mungo's and I'll have the Department of Magical Law Enforcement come by to speak with his parents." He looked about ready to leave but Kingsley stopped him.

"Sir, I'm not sure that wise given who this young man is." Fudge looked intrigued and now turned his attention to Harry.

"And who is this young man?"

"My name is Harry Potter, sir." For the second time that day Harry watched as a near comical expression grew on a grown man's face.

"Harry Potter you say?" Harry nodded. It look a few moments longer for Fudge to regain his composure than it had for Kingsley, but when he did the man bent down to his level and smiled. "Well, Harry, we're going to get you taken care of, all right, my boy?" Harry nodded, unsure what to say, and allowed the man to take his hand. "Shacklebolt, contact the DMLE and have Madam Bones meet me at St. Mungo's. I take it you have never apparated, have you, Harry?"

"No, sir."

"Well it can be quite disorienting at first, but I promise it is safe. Hold on tight now." Harry did as instructed and the next thing he knew he felt as if he was being squeezed through a tiny tube. The sensation was the most uncomfortable he had ever felt and when it stopped he thought he would be sick, though thankfully he held on to his meagre breakfast. Looking around Harry saw that they were no longer at the park but in a building with people running every which way, most of them holding sticks like Kingsley's. Fudge led him passed a line and towards a desk, cutting in front of everyone and ignoring their grumbles as she spoke to the woman behind the counter. He heard his name mentioned and the woman's reaction was the same at Fudge and Kingsley's. The next moment another man appeared and led him and Fudge through the hallways to a private room where they were told the healer would be by shortly. Fudge took a seat next to the bed Harry found himself in and looked to the young boy with pity.

"You must be quite confused, Harry." If what Kingsley had said about him not even knowing he was a wizard was true then this would all be more than just confusing to him.

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded.

"Well, let me see if I can help a little bit. My name is Cornelius Fudge, Harry, and I am the Director of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. At the Ministry of Magic." Harry looked even more confused but Fudge ploughed on. "There is magic in the world, Harry. Magic that can do just about anything and there are certain people, such as myself, and yourself, who can use this magic." Fudge took out a stick similar to Kingsley's. "This is a wand and it helps me to do magic. When you are eleven, you'll get your own wand, Harry, and will then be able to do magic as well."

"So my mum is a witch then?" He confirmed the thing that was most important to him. "Aunt Petunia lied, she and my dad didn't die in a car crash. They were a witch and wizard." Fudge's lips thinned at the mention of the Potters dying in a car crash.

"No, Harry, your parents didn't die in a car crash, but I'm not sure I am the one to tell you this." He forestalled any further questions and thankfully so as the healer arrived at that moment. Healer Travers took one look at Harry and handed him a vial that she said was filled with a restorative draught, whatever that was. Harry drank it as instructed and within minutes he could feel himself growing stronger than he ever had been before.

"Whoa."

"He'll need several more potions before he catches up to a boy his age." Said Healer Travers as she waved her own wand around, casting what Harry assumed to be magic. "Luckily though it appears that no damage was done to his magical core. He'll be fine once he's caught up."

"I'm glad to hear it." A voice spoke, and Harry turned to see a very imposing woman standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Madam Bones! " Cried Fudge. "Thank you for joining me here."

"Of course. And who is this young man?" The woman didn't appear to be one to be trifled with, nor did she appear to mince words.

"This is Harry Potter." The shock that Harry was beginning to associate with his name returned, though this time it didn't last very long.

"Well…can't say I expected this when I woke up this morning."

"Neither did I." Fudge and Madam Bones began talking in quiet tones that Harry had trouble hearing. Whatever it was about his name that made people react this way, Harry wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Clearly these people knew him, or at least knew of him, though why he had no idea. It was a few minutes before they turned back to him.

"Well, Mr. Potter," Said Madam Bones. "How would you like to spend the night with Director Fudge here, until we get things sorted? Or you can remain here in hospital if you prefer." The choice was easy.

"I'd rather stay with Director Fudge, ma'am."

"Splendid!" Said Fudge. "Aldora, my wife, and I will be thrilled to have you." Harry didn't know much of what was going on, but he had no doubt that that was absolutely true.

**-H/G-**

Aldora Fudge was indeed thrilled to welcome _the_ Harry Potter into her home and it was she who informed Harry why people knew his name: he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. That merely confused him more but Aldora happily explained what that meant, though Harry noted that she looked appropriately saddened when speaking about the deaths of Harry's parents. Throughout the night Harry observed the Fudges' and quickly came to the conclusion that they were what his Aunt Petunia would call social climbers, while his Uncle Vernon would call them 'bloody dirty politicians.' They were the kind of people who were being nice to him, not so much out of a genuine like of him, but because he was famous and what that fame could do for them. Not that he thought them to be bad people, per se, but they certainly wanted to use him. And Harry saw no reason why he couldn't use them back.

"Mr. Fudge?" He asked in what he hoped to be his most innocent voice.

"Yes, Harry?"

"What's going to happen to me now?" The Fudges looked to him and he plastered a scared look on his face. He knew well how to manipulate adults, he'd seen his cousin do it too often not to, but he'd never tried it before himself.

"Well…I assume that we will find a good family to take care of you." He said. "You won't be going back to those muggles." Harry didn't have to pretend to look relieved.

"Thank you. Both of you, for everything, this is the best meal I've ever had." That also wasn't a lie, it was better than any of the scraps that his aunt and uncle gave him. "I wish I could stay here with you." Harry bent his head and continued eating as the two looked to each other. The seeds were there, and he had a feeling he'd get what he wanted. Today had opened Harry's eyes to the fact that the best person to take care of him was himself. His aunt and uncle were never among those who were good to care for him, nor were any of the adults in his school, none of them having believed him when he told them of the abuse he endured at the Dursleys. Learning he was a wizard and that there was a whole other world he belonged to was an eye opener all on its own, but it appeared that no matter which world he lived in no one would put him first, as he had heard parents and caregivers were supposed to do. So it was up to Harry to put himself first now and if staying with these people would let him do so, then that is what he would do.

* * *

**A/N - New HP fic! Really not sure where I'm going with this one, it's very early stages, but hope you like it!**

**Review please!**


	2. The Hogwarts Express

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Hogwarts Express **

* * *

Harry dutifully held Aldora's hand as they made their way into the next shop. It was his first year at Hogwarts in September and they were currently in Diagon Alley getting his things. Robes were next, so to Madam Malkin's they went.

"I know it says two sets of regular work robes are enough, Harry dear, but I shudder at the thought of sending you without at least one set of dress robes." Said Aldora.

"But what for?" Harry complained. "I'll be home by the time the Ministry's Christmas Ball comes around and it's not like there'll be a ball at school." Aldora's lips thinned, though she couldn't disagree with him; she had gone to Hogwarts herself after all.

"Well…all right." She relented finally, looking fondly down at the boy she'd practically called her own for the last four years. Harry's comment that he wished he could stay with them had the desired effect and it wasn't long before the Fudges had officially become Harry's new guardians. Afterwards it took even less time for them to announce their new ward was _the _Harry Potter. Harry had been right about the kind of people the Fudges were. They were the self-serving social climbers he'd pegged them as, though were far from evil like his aunt and uncle had been. Harry believed that they'd truly come to care for him and not just his fame in the four years he'd been with them; however, he also believed that they wouldn't have come to care for him if he wasn't famous. This served Harry just fine though. He too cared for the Fudges in his own way, but ultimately they were a means to an end for him, the end in his case being a better life. Harry swore that day four years ago that he would not ever be under another's thumb again. While still a child he knew that would prove to be difficult as he was required, no matter which world he lived in, to have a guardian. Thankfully two easily manipulated people, who would never think to abuse him, had fallen into his lap and he'd latched on to them. Ever since he'd essentially done what he'd wanted. Luckily Harry was not power hungry, nor a spoiled brat or the power he held could easily go to his head, but Harry figured that so long as he was following the law, which he had no desire to get around, and didn't hurt anyone then he was all right. Or, at least didn't permanently hurt anyone. He amended as they entered Madam Malkin's and he saw who was inside.

"Narcissa!" Aldora greeted her old friend. "And Draco, getting your Hogwarts robes, I see?"

"Hello Madam Fudge." Draco greeted pleasantly.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Harry greeted just as agreeably.

"Mr. Potter, always a pleasure." Her greeting was somewhat more cool than his, but Aldora didn't notice.

"Now, Narcissa, are you sending a set of dress robes with Draco? I know it's unlikely Harry will need them but…" Harry tuned out the adults' conversation as he was ushered up onto a stool next to Draco.

"Malfoy."

"Potter." The two children's greeting was decidedly cold, neither liking the other very much. They'd been forced together at play dates several times throughout the years, the Malfoys cultivating a friendship with the Fudges as Cornelius climbed higher and higher at the Ministry, until just last year being elected Minister for Magic. Regardless that their parents and guardians thought they were at least on friendly terms, the two boys had quickly taken a disliking to each other and considered themselves rivals.

"Still going to try out for the quidditch team?" Harry asked. "Only I've got some pointers for you if you are."

"The day I take pointers from you is the day the Hat sorts me into Hufflepuff." Draco sneered. "Though it should be you taking pointers from me if the last time we played is any indication."

"One victory does not a superior player make." Harry retorted. Draco would have continued their usual back and forth but Madam Malkin declared his fitting over.

"That's you done, dear." Draco sneered one last time at Harry before getting off the stool and following his mother out of the shop. The rest of Harry's shopping went by without running into Malfoy, for which Harry was grateful, until all that was left was his wand.

"The best for last!" Aldora declared as they entered Ollivander's and rang the bell on the desk. A clang was heard as a head popped around the corner, it's owner standing on one of the many ladders around the store.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter."

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander." He greeted, all of a sudden nervous.

"It seems like just yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." He made conversation as he went to the shelves and picked up a few different boxes.

"Willow, 10¼ inches with a dragon heartstring was your mother's wand. Perfect for charm work, which I hear she excelled at."

"And my dad?" There was no one around who could really tell him about his parents, not more than was publically known at any rate, so any information Harry could get was quite beloved.

"11 inches, mahogany also with a dragon heartstring. Very good for transfiguration." He replied as he handed Harry the first wand. Harry smiled, taking it and giving it a wave. Several boxes blasted off the shelves and Ollivander had the wand from his hand within moments.

"No. Try this one." Six wands were tried and Ollivander was getting excited at having a tricky customer. Four more wands were tried before the wandmaker disappeared into the stacks, returning with an odd look on his face. Ollivander eyed Harry as he took hold of the wand. A wind picked up and a golden glow surrounded Harry the moment his hand closed around the wand; Aldora clapped excitedly.

"Curious, very curious."

"S-sorry, what's curious?" Harry asked quietly. He'd never felt a sensation like that when he'd held his wand for the first time and it was a feeling he was still reeling from.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." Aldora gasped and rushed forward.

"No! He'll take a different wand." She insisted, grasping Harry tight about the shoulders.

"The wand chooses the wizard, Madam Fudge." Said Ollivander. "It is not always clear why."

"But…"

"It's all right, Dora." Said Harry, holding his wand tighter. "There has to be a reason that the brother of Voldemort's wand chose me." Aldora whimpered at the use of the name. Having not even known about the wizarding world until he was seven, Harry had not grown up with a fear of the name where so many others had. He had no qualms about using it, and in fact refused to do otherwise, no matter how uncomfortable it made some people, including his guardians.

"Cornelius isn't going to like this." She warned, unaware of how little Harry cared about what Cornelius would like in this case.

"The wand chooses the wizard, Dora." He said. "It's not up to me."

**-H/G-**

Just under a month later Harry stood on Platform 9¾ looking up at the scarlet Hogwarts Express that would take him to school.

"Are you sure you have everything, dear?" Aldora asked for the fifth time.

"Yes, Dora." Harry dutifully replied and accepted another hug.

"Oh we are going to miss you, aren't we Cornelius?"

"Yes, the house shall be quite empty without you, Harry." He agreed, hugging Harry himself as a flashbulb went off nearby. Cornelius loved being in public with Harry for inevitably the _Daily Prophet _would get wind of the new Minister for Magic and _the _Harry Potter being out together. Harry's first day of school was no different and though they could have requested the _Prophet _stay away, as other Ministers had with their children, that would never happen in the Fudge household. "Do try and remember to write." He then murmured quietly and Harry knew that that wasn't for the reporters; Fudge would genuinely miss him.

"I will." He replied. "And I've got Hedwig to carry the letters." The snowy white owl had been an eleventh birthday present from the Fudges and was probably the second best gift Harry had ever gotten from them, behind the first ever gift he'd gotten from them solely because it was the first gift he had ever received from anyone. That particular gift, a book titled _A History of Magic, _having been given in the hopes of catching Harry up to speed a bit on wizarding history and culture, was currently sitting in his trunk with his other books.

"All right, off you go." Said Aldora. With a nod and a final goodbye, Harry took his trunk and boarded the Hogwarts Express. He found a compartment easy enough and managed to get it to himself as the train started to leave the station, anyone who would have joined him deciding not to when they realized whom he was. Finally though the almost empty compartment on the crowded train forced someone to join him.

"Sorry, Mr. Potter, but do you mind? Everywhere else is full?"

"Not at all!" Harry was genuinely glad someone had joined him. Until now the Fudges had dictated whom he was friends with, and given their friend of choice for Harry was Draco sodding Malfoy he was quite looking forward to meeting new people. The red-headed boy seemed to be surprised that he was not only allowed to sit here but was actually welcomed.

"I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you, Ron." The two began to chat and found that, so far at least, they got along quite well; least of all because they both loved sweets.

"This is Scabbers, by the way." Ron introduced the rat that currently had his head stuck in a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. "Pathetic isn't he?"

"Just a little bit." Harry agreed and was happy to see that Ron didn't hold that against him.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?"

"Yeah!" Pulling out his wand, Ron chewed the sweets in his mouth as quickly as possible and cleared his throat.

"Sunshine-"

"Has anyone seen a toad?" A voice interrupted them as a girl their age appeared in the compartment doorway. "A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No." Ron said rather rudely, but the girl's attention was no longer on the toad she was apparently looking for.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Lets see then." Without invitation she took a seat across from Ron.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Something happened at least, though it wasn't what Ron had intended. Instead Scabbers gave a scared little squeak and scurried away to hide in Ron's pocket.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" The girl asked. "Well it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me." She took out her wand and moved to sit in front of Harry with her wand pointed at his glasses. "For example: _Scourgify!_" Harry could see as the lenses of his glasses cleaned themselves better than he had ever cleaned them himself. "Holly cricket, you're Harry Potter!" Harry inwardly groaned at another person fawning over him. "I'm Hermione Granger. And _you _are?" She turned a disdainful look on Ron.

"Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure. You two better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." Standing back up the girl moved towards the door, but stopped and turned back to Ron. "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there." Ron rubbed his nose and with a satisfied little smile Hermione left.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered. Harry had to agree.

"She's right though, we probably will be arriving soon." Ron nodded and the two brought down their trunks and changed into their robes. It was another hour and a half before they finally did arrive, the sun having set along the way. Disembarking from the train they were instructed by older students to leave their trunks on the train and they would be brought up to them later. For now they were told to follow the loud call for first years to head down to the boats. All first years crossed the black lake in boats getting their first look at Hogwarts castle as it glowed in the distance. Harry had to admit the sight was indeed quite impressive. Hogwarts was not a place one visited as a child so wizarding and muggleborn children alike were tonight getting their first glimpse of the school. Exiting the boats the first years were led inside and were met by a rather stern looking woman.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall and I am the Deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts, I also teach transfiguration and am head of Gryffindor house. Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points; any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup."

"Trevor!" A somewhat chubby boy with black hair dashed forwards and grasped a fat toad that was sitting at McGonagall's feet. The boy looked up scared at the un-amused teacher and muttered an apology before going back into place.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place momentarily." Said McGonagall before turning and leaving.

"_That's _what you were looking all over the train for?" Harry closed his eyes at the familiar mocking voice. "Pathetic, Longbottom."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry turned to face him. Draco merely smiled.

"We're not at home with the Minister anymore, Potter. Better watch your back."

"Is that a threat?" He growled, Draco smirked, though it faded quickly and he backed down. Harry knew what that meant. "Are you threatening me?" He asked louder and Draco shot him furious eyes.

"There had better be no threatening at all." Same McGonagall's voice and Harry stepped down, not making it clear whom he was talking to.

"Sorry, Professor." He murmured. McGonagall stared at him a moment but when no one voiced any further complaints she let it go.

"We're ready for you now."

* * *

**A/N - Review please!**


	3. Tryouts

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Tryouts**

* * *

Harry had been sorted into Gryffindor, alongside Ron, and he couldn't have been happier to have not been in Slytherin with Draco. Aldora and Cornelius were initially disappointed that he wouldn't be sharing a dorm with the Malfoy heir, but their tune changed the moment Harry mentioned he was happy because it was the house his parents had been in; such little manipulations were only too easy for Harry. The first week of classes began and Harry found that he rather enjoyed his classes, at least all except one.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." Snape said as he entered the classroom, black robes billowing behind him. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to _not pay attention_!" Harry felt Hermione's elbow hit him in the gut and he put his quill down. "Mister Potter. Our new celebrity." Harry felt his heckles rise at the look Snape was giving him. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot up next to Harry.

"I don't know, sir." He replied. He'd read his potions text over the summer but he couldn't be expected to remember everything that had been in it, could he?

"Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Again Hermione's hand shot up.

"The stomach of a goat, sir." That one Harry knew.

"And what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?" Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat as she raised her hand this time, desperate to be called on, though Harry knew this answer too.

"There isn't one, sir, they're the same plant." Snape sneered but could obviously find no fault with this answer so decided to focus on his one wrong answer.

"For your information, Potter, root of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. And why aren't you all copying that down?" En masse the class shuffled to get a piece of parchment and a quill, some of them muttering what Harry and Snape had just said in an attempt to remember. Hermione looked at him somewhat hurt that he hadn't let her answer, but Harry merely shrugged; Snape had specifically directed the questions to him, after all. Class continued and ended with Harry feeling even more like Snape hated him, something that had not gone unnoticed by Ron.

"Snape's really got it out for you." He said as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room after class.

"I know. But why?"

"Fred and George say he's a nasty teacher and doesn't like anyone, but they've never mentioned him singling anyone out like this before."

"Guess I'm just lucky then, aren't I?" Harry muttered. He was debating writing home about Snape, but thought better of it for now at least. He had no doubt that Aldora and Cornelius would rush to the school and demand fair, if not special, treatment for him, and while that might prove useful at some point now wasn't the time. Still, Harry refused to let himself be treated this way so knew he'd have to find Snape's weakness. That took a back seat though as quidditch tryouts were approaching. First years almost never made their house teams, both their small size and lack of experience tending to make them inferior players to the older students. Harry knew he was a good player – supposedly it was in his blood, his dad having been a Gryffindor seeker during his time at Hogwarts – and after having quizzed Ron's brothers, the team's beaters, on this year's prospects he knew he stood a good shot. Before he could attend tryouts, however, Harry first had to pass a flying test mandatory for all first years who did not want to take flying lessons. The second Wednesday of the school year, and three days before quidditch tryouts, found Harry alongside Ron, Draco and several other first years who came from wizarding families. Hermione had been quite put out that it was only those from wizarding families that were able to take the test, but Ron was quick to note that that was because only children from wizarding families would have grown up flying a broom. Hermione said that was unfair and though Harry had to agree he wasn't sure what could be done about it; it wasn't like they could have children flying around in the muggle world after all.

"Good morning, everyone." Greeted Madam Hooch, the flying instructor and quidditch official at the school.

"Good morning Madam Hooch."

"You know what to do." Was all she said and the first years present stepped up to the left side of their broomsticks.

"Up!" Harry said alongside his classmates, his broom flying into his hand. Mounting his broom, Harry waited for Madam Hooch's whistle before kicking off hard, hovering for a moment, leaning forward slightly and touching back down. It was the first lesson anyone was taught, to keep their broom steady, and all those present passed that particular test. Madam Hooch then ran them through several drills testing how well they handled their broom before declaring the test at an end.

"Having passed this test," Said Madam Hooch to all but two of the students. "Allows you the privilege of using the school's brooms on weekends for flights around the castle grounds. This does _not _mean that you are allowed your own broomstick, and there are certain restrictions, such as in inclement weather. If you are ever in doubt about whether or not you would be allowed to ride a broom on any particular day then you probably already know the answer, but do come and seek me out to ask if needed. Know also that this is a _privilege_, and one that can be taken from you." She stared all of them down, daring them to disagree with or disobey her. "Dismissed." She said finally.

"I knew we'd both pass." Said Ron as he and Harry went and put their brooms back alongside the others. He sounded somewhat relieved though and Harry had to wonder if Ron truly thought he'd pass. Apparently Harry wasn't the only one either.

"Well done, Ronnikins!" Fred and George came up beside them.

"Yeah, we didn't think you'd pass." George said plainly. Ron glared at his brothers.

"So, Harry, you ready for tryouts on Saturday?"

"Going to finally show us all how good you are?"

"Yeah." He replied confidently.

"Don't be so sure, Potter." Harry sighed.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Only to make sure you know that I'm going to wipe the pitch with you during tryouts."

"I didn't know you were trying out for the Gryffindor team, Draco." It was said as condescendingly as could be but Draco only smirked.

"Oh, so they haven't told you?" He said with a superior air.

"Told me what?" Harry was getting angry; he didn't like it when there were things going on that he didn't know about.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor tryout together, have for years." He smirked again. "I'll see you on the pitch, Potter." When he was gone Harry turned towards Fred and George who cringed under his glare.

"We were going to tell you now." Fred promised.

"So Gryffindor and Slytherin really do tryout together?" Asked Ron, this being the first he'd heard about it as well.

"Yeah. Slytherin kept trying to sneak into our tryouts to find out if we had anyone good." Said George. "A few years ago wands were drawn finally and ever since Madam Hooch has made both houses try out together so there's nothing to spy on on either side."

"Not that we'd _ever _spy on them." Fred added, shooting a sideways glance at his twin.

"So how does it work?" Harry wanted to know.

"Well, Oliver Wood, our captain, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain, will run everyone through a few drills to weed out the weak." Fred explained. "Once that's done it's basically a game of quidditch."

"Though each captain can stop the match to cut or replace people whenever they want." George concluded.

"And Madam Hooch oversees it all?" The twins nodded.

"Snape and McGonagall usually do as well." They admitted. That made sense to Harry.

"Keep people from getting hurt before the first quidditch game even begins." In the almost two weeks Harry had been at Hogwarts he'd seen that the ancient rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor was greatly downplayed and that in reality both houses were often at each other's throats, especially when it came to quidditch; purposefully injuring one of the Gryffindor recruits would be exactly something that Slytherin would do.

**-H/G-**

Three days later Harry found out exactly how right he had been as he dodged yet another bludger. This was one of the drills that the captains were putting the recruits through and so far Harry had yet to be hit, though it wasn't for lack of trying on the Slytherin team's side.

"And another near miss to possible Gryffindor seeker, Harry Potter!" Lee Jordan, a friend of the twins, was commentated as he too tried out for that position. "The Slytherins sure seem determined to knock him out of the air, though have yet to succeed as the first year demonstrates his skill." They hadn't even seen his skill yet, as far as Harry was concerned; the former quidditch star from Puddlemere United that Fudge had hired to teach Harry had put him through much worse than this.

"All right, enough!" Wood and Flint called, both not looking at the other as they did so.

"Now we're going to see how you handle a practice match." Said Wood as Flint cut two more Slytherins. Those that remained where split into groups and Harry found himself sidelined for the time being. As he watched the groups before him Harry grew more confident that he would make seeker, but it all came down to how the Slytherins played against him. If they played a clean game he had no doubt things would go well, though currently they were stopping just short of not playing a clean game, using their cunning to simply not give Hooch any reason to foul them, which she would no doubt do, regardless that it wasn't a real match. Finally it was Harry's turn and he took to the sky, flying to the topmost starting position reserved for the seeker.

"Malfoy." He greeted, unsurprised that he was facing against his rival. Draco merely smirked and Harry sighed knowing already how this match was going to go.

"The quaffle is released and the final tryout beings!" Cried Jordan. "Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell for Gryffindor has the quaffle, the second year possible chaser is sure flying fast as she dodges a bludger, dodges two Slytherin chasers, and scores!" Harry clapped for his teammate as he kept an eye out for the snitch. They were using a training one at the moment that had been spelled for a fifteen-minute game, so he really didn't have long to catch it. As he hovered over the pitch Harry kept an eye out both for the snitch and on Draco, in case he should spot it first. Luckily for Harry he had played and trained with Draco throughout the years so knew when he was faking and so far two attempts of Draco's to misdirect had failed.

"Chris Garland for Gryffindor in possession. Garland is a fourth year student who-has just lost the quaffle! Slytherin in possession, six year Malcom Baddock with the quaffle, flying towards the Gryffindor goalpost and…stopped by Fred or George Weasley and their bludger! Katie Bell for Gryffindor back in possession!" The game was quickly turning nasty, that much was clear, though how nasty would soon be determined unless Harry caught the snitch; Draco catching it was just unthinkable. Looking around even harder he saw Draco making a circle of the pitch, though thankfully it looked like he had not spotted the snitch himself yet. That changed in but a moment as Draco fell into a dive; this was no misdirect. Taking off as quickly as his school brook would go, Harry caught up to Draco and saw that the snitch had indeed finally been spotted. "And it looks like the snitch has been sighted!" Said Jordan. "Potter side checks Malfoy who side checks him back, both are neck and neck!"

"Give up, Potter." Draco snarled. "The snitch is mine."

"Not if I get it first." Harry snarled back.

"Potter and Malfoy both dodge bludgers sent their way though it looks like the aim of the beaters is off for it was Weasley or Weasley's bludger that almost hit Potter." Harry scowled at the twins who yelled sorry as the game practically drew to a stop, everyone watching the two first years who were in a near vertical dive. "Madam Hooch yells at the first years to pull up, though neither are giving an inch!" Jordan sounded surprised, and Harry supposed he was; not many first years would be able to pull off a dive like this. "Malfoy inches ahead, but Potter quickly catches up. It is too close to tell who might catch the snitch!"

"You'll both crash if you don't pull up" Madam Hooch could finally be heard above Jordan. "Pull up!" Neither did as instructed even though it was true that the ground was getting precariously close. However, the snitch was closer and that is what both of them were focused on. Harry could feel the wings fluttering as the tiny golden ball tried to get away, he was that close. Finally though, neither Harry nor Draco could ignore the ground any longer and both pulled up hard. Luckily the snitch had to pull up as well or it too would have hit the ground. Draco saw the snitch rear up as they did and reached out for it but he was too slow. Harry's hand shot out, his fingers wrapping around the little ball as he let out a whoop.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch!" Yelled Jordan. "And what a catch it was, I don't think any of us have seen such a perfect display of skill by two first years ever in our lives!" Madam Hooch was not in agreement with Jordan and was currently screaming at both Harry and Draco, threatening them with taking away their flying privileges.

"Thank you, Madam Hooch." Said Professor McGonagall as she approached with Wood and the rest of the team, for which Katie Bell had just filled the open chaser position. "Potter, where did you learn to fly like that?" She asked.

"Blyff Williams, ma'am." He said. "He was hired to teach me."

"Teach _us." _Draco muttered before going off to speak with Flint.

"All right, to teach Malfoy and I." Harry amended.

"B-Blyff Williams?" Wood looked like he was about to have a stroke. "The famous seeker from Puddlemere United?" Harry nodded. Now both Wood and McGonagall looked like Christmas had come early.

"If Blyff Williams taught you himself then I think we've got our seeker!" Said Wood. "Welcome to the team, Potter!"

* * *

**A/N - Last chapter to be posted for awhile I'm afraid. My health isn't doing too good at the moment so taking a bit of a break. Will keep it as short as I can!**

**Review please!**


	4. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Gryffindor vs Slytherin**

* * *

News that Harry had made the quidditch team spread quickly, and not just throughout the school. The day after tryouts Harry received a special delivery in the form of a broomstick.

"_Congratulations Harry! We have spoken with Professor Dumbledore and it has been agreed that an exception can be made to the rules so that you can have your own broomstick. It is not everyday that a first year becomes their house seeker, my boy!" _Harry smiled at the Fudges' note and unwrapped the distinct parcel.

"Whoa!" Gasped Ron. "The Nimbus 2000!" Harry himself was quite impressed. He knew if he made the team that the Fudges would try to convince Dumbledore to let him have a broom, and subsequently would buy him a broom, but he hadn't expected a top of the line one. "It's the fastest broom ever!" Ron continued to gush.

"Oh please." Hermione, who was sitting nearby, said. "The Nimbus Company has come out with a 'fastest broom ever' practically each year since the company was formed in 1967."

"So?" Ron asked rather rudely. "And what do_ you_ know about racing booms anyways?"

"Enough not to be taken in by shiny things." She returned superiorly.

"What does shiny things have to do with a racing broom?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's a metaphor, Ronald."

"Enough you two!" Harry snapped. "You're always at each other's throats. I just don't know why you can't be nice to each other." Harry felt like he was caught in the middle of two friends, though he wouldn't quite call Hermione a friend. He didn't dislike her, and aside from her superior attitude he found conversation with her to be nice; she could discuss all the academic pursuits he was interested in that Ron wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole. The two glared at each other but didn't argue anymore and the rest of breakfast was eaten in peace. Harry wasn't surprised though when the peace was broken on their way out of the Great Hall.

"First years aren't allowed a broom, Potter." Snapped Malfoy.

"Dumbledore made an exception since I made the house team." He replied. "Jealous because you didn't?" Draco's face turned red.

"You think you're so special, don't you, Potter?"

"No, that would be you, Malfoy, thinking you're special." Draco sneered and was about to reply when they were interrupted.

"Potter!" Snape barrelled towards them. "What's going on here?" He looked to Draco but Harry answered first.

"Nothing, Professor. Malfoy here was just admiring my broom. Professor Dumbledore made an exception to the rule since I made the team." He had no doubt that Snape already knew this or his broom would have been confiscated already, but still he felt no qualms about reminding Snape that him having a broom was allowed.

"Yes, so we've heard." Snape sneered and with a look to Malfoy, almost asking him to contradict Harry's story, he left. With a little wave at Malfoy, Harry and Ron followed suit.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Said Ron.

"I'm just learning how to neutralize Snape." He shrugged.

"Still brilliant."

"Though a little Slytherin of you, my dear Harry." The twins had come up behind them

"The Hat did want to put me in Slytherin." Harry admitted and the Weasley brothers stopped in their tracks. "I told it not to put me into the same house as Malfoy." They started walking again.

"It would take a lot of courage to demand something of the Sorting Hat." Fred reasoned and his brothers quickly agreed.

"Anyways, Harry, we couldn't help but notice the shiny new broom you've got." They'd obviously heard Hermione's comment.

"And we thought that because it's the fastest broom at Hogwarts it would be good to practice our beater skills while flying at such high speeds." Said George.

"Oliver would want us to." Fred agreed, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"If you want a go just ask."

"Can we try your new broom?" They asked without hesitation.

"Not before me you can't." He replied but considering Harry had been leading them outside so that he could try his new broom they were ok with that. Harry's first ride on his Nimbus was like nothing he had ever felt before. The Nimbus handled like a dream and no matter what Hermione said he could see why it was considered the best broom around. Feeling elated, Harry thought that that they would trounce Slytherin during their first match in a few weeks.

"And Slytherin lead 40-20." Lee Jordan announced when Slytherin scored again. Harry had been wrong that they would trounce the house of snakes, the team's newest player not having known exactly how dirty Slytherin played. As they scored again Harry looked frantically around for the snitch, catching it quickly now being their best bet.

"Captain Marcus Flint with the quaffle. Flint passes to Bletchly and back to Flint as they approach the goalposts, can Wood stop them?" Harry took his eyes away from his search for the snitch and looked towards the Gryffindor goalposts. "Flint shoots…and Wood blocks the shot!" Harry cheered along with those in the Gryffindor stands.

"Yes!" He shouted.

"And Gryffindor in possession. Katie Bell with the quaffle. Bell passes to Johnson who passes to Spinnet and back to Bell, these ladies sure can fly! They approach the Slytherin goalposts…and are met by Flint who underhandedly shoots towards them, the bastard."

"Jordan!" Screamed Professor McGonagall, not for the first time this game. Lee found himself unable to hold back when Slytherin did anything not strictly by the book.

"Sorry, Professor." He sounded very insincere. "Flint with the quaffle and-oh! Nice bludger there by Fred or George Weasley! Gryffindor with the quaffle making another go at the Slytherin goalposts…yes! Angelina Johnson scores, ten points to Gryffindor!" Harry cheered along with his housemates but still kept his eyes out for the snitch. The game continued and Slytherin scored three more times to Gryffindor's one, making Harry's job that much more important. Finally, after nearly two hours of gameplay, Harry spotted the snitch. Problem was, it was hovering near the Slytherin goalposts and their seeker, Terrence Higgs, was in between him and the snitch. Higgs wasn't a half bad seeker and Harry knew there was no chance of him reaching the snitch without Higgs noticing and using his closer proximity to his advantage. Doing his best to fly casually, as if he was just doing a lap of the pitch, Harry began making his way towards the Slytherin goalposts. Unsurprisingly though, he made it only half way before Higgs noticed the snitch and the race was on. Harry took off as fast as he could and luckily he had the faster broom. Harry side checked Higgs as he approached the quickly dodged a return check from the larger boy.

"Potter and Higgs aren't giving an inch!" Lee said as the two continued to weave in and out as the snitch darted in every direction. "The snitch seems determined to lose them but neither seeker will let it. Higgs side checks Potter, which pushes him off course, but that Nimbus 2000 has him back on track in seconds! Both seekers are flying their hardest as the snitch puts them through their paces. The snitch darts right, then up and to the right again before diving. Potter and Higgs follow in a near vertical dive-climb! The snitch changes directions _again, _zooming past the seekers who nearly crash into each other as they try to turn around. Potter manages it first and off he goes with Higgs barely a second behind him. They're closing in on the snitch, Higgs is struggling to keep up with that Nimbus and…Potter has caught the snitch! Harry Potter earns one hundred and fifty points and ends the game. Gryffindor wins!" The sound of the crowd was near deafening as all but the Slytherins cheered Gryffindor's victory. Harry smiled brightly as he did a victory lap around the pitch before being tackled by his teammates.

"Yeah Harry!" Fred and George cheered while Oliver couldn't look more proud of his team. The cheering continued as the teams made their way back to the change rooms, though they could hear it die down as people began returning to the castle. Not everyone did, though, and a group awaited Harry when he'd finished changing.

"Dora!" Harry greeted happily.

"Harry, dear!" She pulled him into a hug before releasing him to Cornelius, who hugged him as well.

"Congratulations, Harry!" He said. "Quite the game, wasn't is, Lucius?"

"Indeed." Said the school governor. "Congratulations, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Harry replied politely, though noted how Lucius appeared not at all sincere in his congratulations. "The new broom is wonderful, thank you both!" He turned back to his guardians.

"Not at all, Harry, not at all." Said Cornelius. "We are happy to see it put to good use." They began making their way back to the castle. "That was quite the spectacular game."

"He is the youngest seeker in a century!" Aldora gushed. Lucius looked less than impressed. They made it back to the castle without any further comments and Harry bid farewell to his guardians and Lucius before heading up to the Gryffindor common room. The party had already started and the noise got louder when he arrived. The twins quickly hoisted him up on their shoulders and paraded him around the room amid much protest, though they ignored him entirely. When he was finally set down there was just enough time to make it to the Great Hall for dinner, though the celebrations didn't end. The entire hall was decorated in gold and crimson with Gryffindor banners flying from the enchanted ceiling. Such decorations, Harry was told, were reserved for days with a Quidditch match – the hall flying the colours of the winning team – and for the end of year feast when the winner of the House Cup was announced. Looking up to the head table Harry saw McGonagall smiling down at her cubs with pride, though she seemed to reserve a special smile for Harry. Returning the smile, Harry tucked in.

* * *

**A/N - I'm so, so sorry! I know it's been just over a years since I posted chapter 3 and I apologize it took so long to get this out. I had health problems, then COVID happened, and you'd think you'd get alot of writing done being in quarantine for months, but no.**

**I've got a couple more chapters written and hope to keep writing and getting them posted, but I sadly can make no promises right now, so posting might be a bit sporadic. **

**Thanks to everyone who hasn't given up on this story, I will finish it eventually!**

**Review please!**


	5. The Troll

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Troll**

* * *

The next few weeks passed quickly though with a sea of homework. The teachers seemed to have all agreed that the first years were now competent enough to truly dive into the subject matter, which meant that the slower pace of the first few weeks of school were over. Harry didn't mind as he truly enjoyed most of his subjects, even potions, though Snape was his usual cantankerous self. However, not everyone felt as he did.

"Two rolls of parchment?" Moaned Ron as they left transfiguration one day. "McGonagall's gone barmy! How are we supposed to write two rolls of parchment on turning a matchstick into a needle?" Harry didn't answer, he'd found it easier to just let Ron get it out when he started complaining, but not everyone shared his philosophy. A scoff came from behind them and both boys turned to see Hermione.

"You got something to say?" Ron asked in the rude manner he reserved just for Hermione.

"Yes, actually." Hermione was never one to back down from a fight. "_Professor _McGonagall has not gone barmy, she's trying to make sure we fully understand the theory of basic transfiguration before moving on to more difficult magic."

"What theory? It's a matchstick into a needle!"

"Perhaps if you paid more attention in class, Ronald, then you'd know that she's obviously referring to the theory of transfiguring objects of a similar size and shape."

"_Obviously._" Ron sneered.

"Did you even read your textbook?"

"I looked at it." That was a lie, Harry knew; Ron had not once opened his textbook outside of class.

"Then perhaps you ought to 'look at it' again." With a superior sniff she barged passed them.

"Can you believe her? Telling me what to do." Ron asked as he glared after Hermione.

"She's got a point, you know." Harry cringed as the glare turned on him, but he'd been ready for it, knowing it'd happen when he decided to speak up. "You should read your textbook. Things would make more sense, and two rolls of parchment wouldn't seem so scary."

"Oh, shut up Harry."

**-H/G-**

Things between Ron and Hermione didn't get any better in the following days. The two took every opportunity to snipe at the other until Halloween when things finally went too far.

"It's Levi-_O_-sa, not Levio-_SA._" Ron imitated in a snobbish voice to the laughter of Dean, Seamus and Neville. Harry, who knew Hermione was behind them, shot her a look and saw the tell-tale signs that she was about to retaliate, except, Ron wasn't done. "And it's not just classes. Have you seen that hair of hers? And those buck teeth? She's a nightmare, honestly." Harry stopped walking and opened his mouth to start yelling at Ron but it was too late. Hermione shoved passed them, knocking into Ron as she went and sped off down the corridor, but not before Harry saw her eyes filled with tears.

"You know, you're a right prat sometimes, Ron." Harry snapped before running after her.

"Hermione!" He called. "Hermione, wait!" Though Harry was sure she heard him she didn't slow and just when he was catching up she made a mad dash into the girl's lavatory. Harry sighed and knocked on the door. "Hermione, please come out. I'm sorry about what Ron said."

"Just go away, Harry!" Came the reply from inside and Harry sighed again, deciding to give it some time before he did something drastic, like go into the girl's lavatory after her. Turning to go, Harry was surprised to see Ron standing nearby, a sheepish look on his face.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

"So now you care about her feelings?" Harry was still angry with Ron.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, really." He insisted. "We've been having a go at each other since we met. I expected her to start yelling at me with that fierce, scary look she gets, not to run off in tears."

"Until now you've always stuck to academics and her being studious and you lazy." Said Harry. "But today you got personal."

"It just came out, I didn't know it would hurt her, honest. I'm sorry I said it." Ron had such a forlorn look that Harry realized not only that Ron hadn't meant to hurt Hermione, but also that he cared for her more than he admitted.

"You need to tell her that, Ron." The redhead nodded and went up to the lavatory door.

"Hermione, I-"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Ron and Harry both jumped back with terrified eyes at the screech that had come from inside.

"M-maybe I'll let her calm down a bit before apologizing." Said Ron and Harry nodded in agreement. The two went to lunch, expecting Hermione to return in time for the start of afternoon classes, but she didn't show. Getting worried, Harry and Ron asked Hermione's dorm mate, Parvati, if she'd see if Hermione was still in the girl's lavatory.

"She's still in there crying." Parvati reported and the boys felt their hearts sink. Finishing their lessons for the day, where Hermione still didn't show up, the two made their way to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. They were halfway through, still with no sign of Hermione, when Harry decided that enough was enough. Pulling Ron away from the pile of drumsticks he'd been eyeing, they made their way back to the girl's lavatory and Harry pounded on the door.

"Hermione, you need to come out now." He called. "Ron's sorry, he didn't mean to hurt you."

"Uh…right." Ron agreed when Harry nudged him. "I'm sorry Hermione." They received no answer, though they could hear sniffling from within.

"What do we do now?" Asked Ron.

"We go in." Harry said determinedly.

"But it's the girl's lavatory! We can't go in there!"

"Everyone's at the feast, Ron. And what other choice do we have?" Although still clearly hesitant, Ron nodded his agreement and the two went in. The girl's lavatory looked quite similar to theirs, they noted, though there were more stalls, one of which was closed.

"Hermione, please come out." Said Harry. The stall door flew open.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing in here? It's the _girl's _lavatory!" She yelled.

"We know, but we're not leaving without you." Ron nodded his agreement.

"What are you doing here?" She asked more subdued. Harry she could kind of understand, they had formed a friendship, of sorts, but Ron was the reason she was in here in the first place.

"I…well, I…" He stammered and Harry elbowed him in the gut.

"I'm sorry." He rushed out. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just thought it was our usual fighting. I didn't know that would hurt you." His tone was sincere and Hermione looked a little shocked.

"Well…I uh…" It was Hermione's turn to be speechless, she clearly hadn't expected an apology, especially one delivered inside the girl's toilet. Her speechlessness didn't last long, however, for the door banged open and she let out a terrified scream. Ron and Harry whipped around before screaming themselves, for standing there was a fully-grown troll. It took a moment for the green giant to realize there were people before him, but when it did it raised its club. The three screamed again and dived out of the way, Hermione moving back into the stall while the boys scrambled backwards and managed to sneak passed the troll towards the door. Their movements luckily didn't draw the troll's attention, but unluckily Hermione's did and the troll raised its club again, smashing through the wooden stalls.

"Hermione!" Harry cried as she screamed again.

"Hermione move!" Shouted Ron when the troll raised its club a third time. "What do we do?" He then asked Harry.

"I don't know!" Feeling helpless, the two watched as Hermione crawled out from the rubble of the bathroom stalls and made her way over to the sinks, unfortunately, still drawing the troll's attention.

"Help!" She cried, looking at them with terrified eyes. The boys looked at each other and silently agreed that the best thing they could do was to throw bits of broken wood at the troll.

"Oi, peabrain!" Their plan, as minimal as it was, didn't work and the troll was still fixated on Hermione, who had just jumped back away from another swing of its club.

"Now what?" Asked Harry.

"Do something!" Hermione cried.

"But what?"

"Anything!" The two thought hard and as the troll raised its club again Harry was ready to run at it, but Ron had a better idea and had pulled out his wand.

"Swish and flick." Hermione reminded him and he nodded.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Having been unable to do the spell in class earlier that day, Ron didn't hold out much hope that it would work, and so watched in awe as the club was pulled from the troll's grasp as it raised it above its head to strike, the levitating charm holding it in place. The troll looked up confused and Ron cancelled the spell, the three first years watching as it fell hard on the troll's head. It gave a grunt before falling to the floor with a loud thump. No one moved for several moments, seeming to be waiting for the troll to get back up, but when it didn't Hermione made her way over to the boys.

"Is it…dead?" She asked.

"I don't think so, just knocked out." Replied Harry.

"That was…well done, Ronald." Ron smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Thanks, I-" He was cut off as footsteps were heard racing towards them and not a moment later did McGonagall, Snape and several other teachers burst in.

"My goodness!" McGonagall exclaimed, seeing the destruction and the unconscious troll, before turning her sights on her students. "Explain yourselves, all of you!" The three began stammering trying to come up with an explanation, until one decided on the truth.

"It's my fault, Professor." Ron said clearly, holding himself straighter and more serious than Harry had ever seen him. "I said some things I shouldn't have to Hermione and she came here to get away from me. When she didn't show up at the feast, Harry and I came looking for her. We'd just convinced her to come back to the feast with us when the troll found us." McGonagall looked between them, searching for any sign of a lie.

"We had no idea there was a troll loose in the school, or we would have gone to a professor." Harry corroborated, and Hermione merely nodded.

"Well then," McGonagall said finally. "I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first-year students could take on a fully-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you." The three broke out into smiles, but McGonagall didn't reciprocate. "For sheer dumb luck." They couldn't deny that that is exactly what had happened and so took their victory and went quite willingly back to the Gryffindor common room when McGonagall ushered them out. The walk to the common room was silent for the most part, none of them exactly sure what to say, but Hermione was the first to figure it out.

"Did you really mean what you said back there, Ron? That you hadn't meant to hurt me?" Ron blushed, his face turning as red as his hair, and Harry held back a snigger.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered. "Arguing and teasing like we do is one thing, saying something like I did is quite another." Hermione smiled and said no more, spending the rest of the walk in silence.

* * *

**A/N - Review please!**


	6. The Christmas Ball

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Christmas Ball**

* * *

After the incident with the troll, Ron and Hermione stopped fighting and actually gave being friends a chance. That isn't to say that they didn't argue – Harry didn't think anything would ever stop that from happening – but they were much nicer to each other and insults were now quite rare. Harry was glad. Ron had quickly become his best friend, while he had formed a friendship of sorts with Hermione, always enjoying discussing various topics with her, and he was quite happy that he could do both at the same time now. He found that it also made time move faster, with classes and studying going more smoothly, and so he was surprised when November quickly passed, and it was only two weeks until the Christmas holidays.

"I'm such an idiot!" He said one morning during breakfast as he joined Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. "I should have gotten these to you weeks ago! Here." He handed them each a rather fancy looking envelope and their confusion turned to shock when they saw the seal.

"This is from the Ministry of Magic!" Exclaimed Hermione as she carefully opened the letter, Ron doing the same, though with much less care.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_You are cordially invited to the annual Christmas Ball at the Ministry of Magic this holiday season. The Christmas Ball, a tradition since the Ministry's founding in 1707, is in celebration of the Winter Solstice and the rebirth of light and magic as we enter a new year. _

_The ball will be held on the solstice, December 21__st__, at 8:00pm. Dress is formal, dress robes preferred, though muggle formal wear is acceptable. Please arrive through the visitor's entrance in the public washrooms across from Dover House in Whitehall, London, and present this invitation upon arrival. _

_The Minister for Magic looks forward to welcoming you to the Ministry!_

"The entrance to the Ministry of Magic is in a loo?" Hermione asked, her nose scrunched up in distaste.

"Yeah, but it's not really a loo." Said Harry. "That's just another deterrent for muggles. There are all these wards around it, and you have to be a witch or wizard to pass through. Once you do there's this little antechamber where security is and then you enter the Ministry proper."

"It's all underground, you see." Added Ron. His dad worked at the Ministry and he'd been there several times over the years. "To hide from the muggles. But it doesn't look like it's underground. There's this wicked spell that makes it look like it's above ground and the Magical Maintenance Department can change the weather to whatever they want. Dad said that one time when they wanted a pay raise there were hurricanes for two months straight!" Harry chuckled remembering when that had happened. Cornelius had complained about it quite a lot and eventually had given in just to see some sunshine again.

"That all sounds fascinating." Said Hermione. "Seeing the Ministry of Magic is quite the opportunity. Thank you for the invitation, Harry."

"Yeah, thanks mate." Said Ron. "Just one question though, are we going to be the only kids there?" Ron knew it was quite the honour to be invited to the Ministry's Christmas Ball. It was usually only the wealthy and powerful within wizarding society who managed to get their hands on an invitation, at least that's what his dad had said.

"No." Said Harry. "There'll be lots of people our age. The ball became a sort of family affair once I started going. Cornelius wanted me there to show me off, but knew it'd look odd if only one child was there, so he invited other children as well, and now it's expected that you bring your family with you. I do have to warn you though, it will mostly be the Slytherins who are there." The three looked over to the Slytherin table and spotted Malfoy holding court with the other first years, and several older students as well; his family held such prestige and power that many wanted to get in with him. "Anyways, your parents are invited too, Ron, and your brothers and sister." Now he turned to Hermione and looked quite embarrassed. "I couldn't invite your parents, Hermione, I'm so sorry! I promise it's nothing against them, there's just not a way to work around the wards at the Ministry to allow two muggles in without tearing the wards apart." Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Harry rushed on. "You can come with me though, Aldora said she'd pick you up at your parents' house so we can arrive together." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, Harry, for thinking of me. I knew when I decided to come to Hogwarts that I'd be entering a different world and that my parents couldn't really be a part of it. So, while it is a bit sad, I'm not offended that my parents can't go." Harry looked relieved and finally dug into his breakfast.

**-H/G-**

The end of term came quickly and December 21st arrived with much panic and chaos in the Fudge household. Harry had just arrived home last night, term only ending on Friday, December 20th, and Aldora was in a right state as she tried to welcome him home, ensure they were all properly kitted out for the ball that night, and deal with several other issues that always arose beforehand. By five o'clock, as she finally retired to her room to get ready, she was run ragged, but still managed to look refreshed when she emerged almost three hours later.

"A vision, my dear, as always." Said Cornelius, giving his wife a kiss. "Are we all set then?"

"Yes, I'll go pick up Harry's little friend and we'll meet you in the atrium at ten to eight, sharp." She confirmed. "Harry, stop pulling at your bowtie, you'll undo it!"

"That's what I'm trying to do, it's too tight." He complained. Aldora tsked but dutifully waved her wand and the bowtie untied and retied itself.

"Better?"

"Much, thank you." Aldora nodded and bid them goodbye before apparating away to get Hermione, while Cornelius took Harry by the hand and apparated them to the Ministry. The ladies joined them only a couple minutes later and Aldora took her place next to Cornelius, while Harry took Hermione's hand and led her to stand next to them.

"Receiving line." He explained. "We have to welcome all the guests as they arrive."

"Oh!" Hermione gasped. "Well, I should not be here then, it's your family-"

"No, you're staying with me." He interrupted firmly. "You're not leaving my side until Ron gets here. There'll be too many people who hate muggles and I'm not leaving you to their mercy." Hermione nodded timidly. She'd read, of course, that there were those in wizarding society who disliked muggles and muggleborns, believing they were beneath them, but she'd yet to really meet any. Guests started arriving then and Hermione could see that Harry was very comfortable with the role he had to play and was very charming, dazzling many he talked to. Each time he introduced Hermione as his good friend, and top student in their year at Hogwarts, and by the twelfth or thirteenth person she greeted, Hermione began to relax a little. She was put on high alert though when Harry tensed beside her, and she could see why.

"Lucius, Narcissa, and young Draco, of course, welcome!" Cornelius greeted the Malfoys warmly, as did Aldora, though Harry was much more reserved.

"Mr. Malfoy." He was the picture of perfect etiquette and manners, smiling as he had for each guest, but he was not trying to charm them as he had the others, and Hermione heard the coldness in his tone. She'd known, of course, of his rivalry with Draco, but aside from an insult here and there, the two ignored each other at school, and she knew nothing about his relationship with Draco's parents. "Mrs. Malfoy, welcome." He took her hand and kissed the back of it, as he had several of the ladies that night, though it was clear he was choosing about whom he greeted in such a manner. "May I introduce my good friend Hermione Granger? She is also top of our year at Hogwarts."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." She decided to copy Harry and greeted them formally with a smile.

"Likewise, I'm sure." Lucius' drawl was anything but sincere, but Hermione ignored it. Mrs. Malfoy didn't even deign to speak to Hermione and the two turned back to converse with Cornelius and Aldora, leaving them with the youngest Malfoy.

"Potter." Draco sneered

"Malfoy." The two didn't even pretend to be cordial with each other, knowing from experience that the adults were sufficiently distracted.

"Granger." Draco's sneer deepened.

"Malfoy." She greeted rather dismissively, and heard Harry snigger beside her.

"Can't believe they even let you in, given your…heritage." Harry stiffened again but Hermione didn't let it bother her.

"And I'm shocked that your ego even fit through the door." Draco snarled and was about to retort, but the adults' attention was back on them.

"He would be delighted, Minister." They heard Mrs. Malfoy say as they turned towards them.

"Excellent! Hermione, dear, I know how dull and tedious standing here must be for you, so Draco has kindly agreed to escort you inside until Harry can rejoin you."

"I'd much rather Hermione stayed with me." Harry said at once.

"Nonsense, Harry, you are all friends here. It will be much more fun for Hermione to be with her classmate." Harry gritted his teeth and knew Malfoy was doing the same.

"Of course." He ground out turning to Hermione. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"It's alright." She replied. Seeing that the adults' attention was once again not on them as they bid their goodbyes, Harry turned to Draco.

"You better be on your best behaviour, Malfoy. If you hurt Hermione in any way, I swear to Merlin you'll regret it." Draco smirked, seeing that his rival was clearly upset.

"We'll see, Potter." He held out his arm for Hermione who reluctantly took it.

"We will both be cordial to each other, Draco," Hermione declared. "Or it is not Harry you'll have to worry about. I have no qualms about sticking my foot where it will hurt the most if you're anything but a gentleman." Draco's smirk disappeared and the two followed the Malfoy parents into the ball room proper. Harry spent another forty-five minutes greeting what must be every person in the wizarding world who held even a modicum of influence. There were several other Slytherins and their parents, as well as Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff and his fellow Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom who arrived with his formidable grandmother. Finally though, the people he had been waiting for arrived.

"Arthur, welcome, welcome, we're so glad you could come." Cornelius greeted a redheaded man and his wife before moving on to the three children they'd brought with them. Eventually they made it down the line to Harry and Ron smiled brightly at him.

"Hiya, Harry."

"Hey, Ron."

"These are my parents, by the way, Arthur and Molly."

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He greeted, kissing Mrs. Weasley's hand.

"You as well, Mr. Potter."

"Harry, please." He waved off the formality and turned to the other two Weasley siblings. One was Percy, a fifth year Gryffindor prefect, whom he greeted happily, though the other he'd never met; she seemed quite shy, sticking to Percy's side like glue.

"This is my sister, Ginny." Ron introduced a bit dismissively, as an eleven-year-old boy would of their little sister.

"Miss Weasley." He greeted, kissing the back of her hand as well. Her faced flushed a deep red and Harry wasn't sure what to do now, so he settled for smiling and turned back to Ron.

"You have to go rescue Hermione. She's with Malfoy as an escort." Ron's face twisted into a look of anger and disgust and he nodded, practically pulling his parents away from the receiving line so he could go find Hermione. Harry was stuck standing there for another fifteen minutes before Cornelius decided it was acceptable to disperse. He rushed off then, looking for Ron and Hermione in the sea of people, barely remembering his manners as people greeted him again, as if they hadn't just talked with him in the receiving line. He knew they wanted more time with him, or rather with The Boy Who Lived, for they always did, but he wasn't about to indulge them this time. Finally he located his friends and was glad to see that Ron had successfully rescued Hermione. They were standing with Neville off to the side of the dance floor and Harry quickly joined them.

"Was Malfoy alright?" Was the first thing he asked.

"Yes. He did as the Minister asked and stayed with me until Ron found us. We didn't really talk or do anything but kind of just stood behind his parents as they talked with people." Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. I was worried he'd be his usual self."

"You should have told me Hermione was with Malfoy, Harry." Neville spoke up. "I would have rescued her too." He seemed a little put out, but not overly so. Harry had known Neville for years. The Longbottom family was an old one and Neville and his grandmother always attended the Christmas Ball and other Ministry events, but he'd never really gotten a chance to make friends with the other boy. Although Mrs. Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, was well respected by all, she had never truly recovered from the loss of her son when Neville was baby and had let the family's standing fall just a bit too much for Cornelius to deem Neville an acceptable friend.

"Sorry, Neville." He replied sincerely. Sharing a dorm at Hogwarts he'd gotten to know Neville better and considered him a friend now, though he was not close enough to join the trio that he, Ron and Hermione had formed. "So no twins tonight?" He then changed the subject.

"No." Ron laughed. "Mum deemed them too much of a liability to attend. She was convinced they'd pull some prank on high ranking Ministry officials and then Dad would lose his job or something."

"It probably wouldn't go that far." Said Harry. "But no doubt they'd pull a prank." The four Gryffindors continued to chat throughout the night, pausing only for the odd interruption of someone wanting to talk to Harry. He did so politely every time, but ended the meeting as quickly as possible and he didn't once make any rounds and further charm the important guests. Cornelius would be disappointed, but Harry didn't care. For once he was having a good time at this thing and he wasn't about to end that.

* * *

**A/N - Review Please!**


End file.
